


Put On A Brave Face

by Jungle321jungle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anxceit - Freeform, Aristocracy, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Spoilers, Tired Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: When Virgil was told he needed to attend a party at Lord Ekan’s household he didn’t have high expectations by any means. Parties were just a place for rumors and whispers to circulate and for him to smile and pretend as if nothing bothered him, they were a space he rather avoid. But even so Virgil never regretted that party in particular, not when it changed his life entirely.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 164





	1. One

** One **

“This is going to be a complete and utter disaster.”

“And even if you think so you need to treat the lord with respect.”

“How can I? The man is a walking enigma. Every other word out of his mouth is a lie! We call him the Lord of Lies for good heavens!”

“Actually, I think he coined the name himself, but it doesn’t matter. You are to be a guest at his party and bring good tidings to the house and name. And that goes for  _ all  _ of you.”

_ “Yes Logan _ ,” they chorused in return. 

Logan gave a nod, “And as the eldest Master Roman, I trust you’d lead your brother’s well in your father’s stead. And not bring in your school time squabbles.”

Roman looked offended as he straightened in his seat and looked away from the carriage window, “Do you want me to tell you yet again how he practically  _ tortured _ me during school?”

“We’ve heard it enough times,” Virgil frowned looking out the window. “At least I have.”

“I haven’t!” Patton tossed in. 

“When are we gonna get there?” Remus whined. 

“You’ve heard it many a times because I’ve raised you well Virgil,” Roman said patting Virgil’s head. 

Virgil batted the hand away, “Raised me? Father and Logan did that. And I’m only two years younger than you! I’m not a child.”

“You are not,” Logan agreed, cutting in before Roman could speak. “But regardless of age we must be on our best behavior for Lord Ekans. So Master Roman you will put the attitude aside.” Roman only rolled his eyes. “Master Patton we will not eat the food until the host does.”

“Yes sir!” The boy chirped in reply. 

“Master Remus you will stick by my side or your older brother’s sides and not wander off. And Master Virgil-” as he cut himself off Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Master Virgil you will let me know immediately if you are feeling unwell. Does everyone understand?”

“Yes Logan.”

  
  


Parties had never been something Virgil had been fond of, and something he had never truly been comfortable with. But perhaps that could be due to everything parties brought. 

Primarily the stares and whispers which spoke of him in pitying tones and sad smiles. The people which simply told him how they were glad he was doing better. 

He was tired of it. 

Oh so tired of it. 

Father had always tried to be understanding about it, he was kind, caring, and had gotten Virgil out of a good many situations. And Logan had done more than his fair share too, so Virgil felt he needed to go to them now and then. Show the world he was still alive. 

Virgil ran his hand over his right leg as he took a deep breath and climbed out the carriage and he immediately felt as Patton climbed out after him and gave an infectious smile, ah to be eight and ignorant. 

Virgil missed that greatly. 

Lastly climbed out Remus and Logan immediately leashed him by placing a hand on the youngest boy’s shoulders. And with that, they walked into the party. 

The manor’s gardens were large and full of people who killed around acting like they were actually happy to be there. And Virgil immediately found himself wondering where a good spot to sit down was. But even so he followed along as they made their rounds and introductions and Virgil did his best to pretend he couldn’t hear what was being said around him. 

They found the host toward the center of the masses laughing along with some persons of importance and when they had Logan stepped forward. 

“Excuse me Lord Ekans,” he said with a bow. “I am Logan Ackroyd and I am here to present to you the four sons of Thomas Sanders.”

Virgil gave a bow in time with his brothers as Lord Ekans came forward. He was a tall man dressed in a crisp black outfit with golden details. And if that wasn’t enough to show his wealth, the hat and cane he had despite clearly not needing it- did. And worst of all, underneath all that sat a rather gorgeous face. 

“Lord Janus,” Roman said with the most forced smile possible. 

Lord Ekans gave an equally fake smile, “Roman. It’s been a long time since St. Joan’s.”

“It has...” Roman cleared his throat. “These are my younger brothers. Virgil, Patton, and Remus the youngest. Our Father sends his regards.”

The Lord’s eyes scanned over them and Virgil quickly lowered his own as the man’s eyes lingered. 

“How-how is Sir Thomas?” He asked after a moment. 

“Doing well. He’s gone on business currently, and regrets not being able to attend such a party.”

He nodded once and took a step towards Virgil and gave a nod of the head, “I’ve heard much about you Virgil Sanders, it’s a shame you weren’t able to join us at St. Joan’s.”

Virgil gave an awkward nod, “Pleasure.”

“Tell me-”

“My Lord!” Someone called grabbing his attention to which an annoyed expression crossed his face for less than a moment. 

“I hope you all enjoy the festivities,” Lord Ekans told them with a bow- but for some reason Virgil felt those yellow eyes were lingering on him. 

  
  


“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Logan,” Virgil promised, sitting down and rubbing at his right leg. “I just need a few moments and I’ll be fine.”

The manservant seemed unconvinced but given Remus had vanished from his side he gave a sigh, “I will be checking on you.”

Despite sitting feeling nice, without brothers or Logan around to distract him, the words seemed to have increased in volume. 

“The poor second born.”

“Sickly and a cripple? The poor child.”

“Did you hear? He wasn’t even able to attend school. His father spent a fortune on tutors for him.”

“Poor Sanders. As if the man hadn’t lost enough already.”

Virgil took a deep breath to steel himself as he used his cane to rise. Perhaps finding Patton would make him feel a bit better. He crossed the gardens turning out people in order to admire the scenery- and Remus who was picking flowers from the hedges. Logan was there scolding him within an instant, but the five year old didn’t seem bothered as he handed the flowers out to people walking by who only cooed at how cute he was. 

Patton had charmed his way into a group of people who were seemingly enjoying giving him sweets. He was stuffing his cheeks and talking adamantly about something and Virgil couldn’t help but give a slight smile at the scene, he wouldn’t intervene. He shouldn’t  _ intervene _ . 

He turned around before his brother could notice, instead looking for Roman or a quiet spot. 

Roman caught his eyes before he got far, surrounded by all of his school friends. Roman’s eyes flickered towards him momentarily before heading back to the crowd he had amassed, so Virgil moved on.

Each of them were having fun and fitting in in their own way, it seemed almost unfair that Virgil couldn’t do the same.

“Sir Sanders,” a voice greeted and Virgil turned slightly to see a girl he didn’t recognize. 

“Hello.”

She gave a slight curtsy, “Hello Sir. It’s been a while.”

_ Has it? _

“Y-yes.”

“It’s good to see you doing well. How is the leg?”

“It’s fine,” Virgil replied shortly. 

“And your illness?”

“Also fine.”

“Wonderful to hear, it has been a long time since you’ve been spotted at any formal functions.”

Virgil nodded and gave her a kind smile trying to hide the fact that he wished to be anywhere else. He couldn’t risk insulting anyone. “I had been ill recently. But I am feeling much better today.”

“Good. If I may ask-”

_ “Virgil!” _

Virgil looked up grateful for the distraction as the Lord of the home called to him. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” he smiled. “You said you were coming.”

Virgil blinked in surprise before he understood, “Yes, sorry My Lord I am coming.”

Lord Ekans led him away and down the garden path and it wasn’t until the people had faded into the distance that Virgil let out a sigh, “Thank you My Lord.”

Lord Ekans gave a slight nod, “Not at all. Would you like to sit? There’s a pleasant bench coming up.”

“That would be nice.”

The bench was comfortable and it wasn’t until he sat down that Virgil realized how much it was hurting him. “Thank you,” he breathed out, rubbing at his leg. “But I wouldn’t wish to keep you from your guests My Lord.”

“Janus.”

“Hm?”

“There is no one around, just us. So Janus is fine. And quite frankly I don’t wish to go back just yet. When I came across you, I was coming to take a lap amongst the flowers to have a breather. Hosting isn’t all fun after all.”

“It’s a nice party though,” Virgil tried. 

“I’m glad you think so,” he nodded. “There’s a lot riding on this one after all. I just apologize that my guests were not kinder to you.”

Virgil shook his head quickly, “No, no! This is  _ not _ on you. People like to talk, and they have been my entire life.”

“Doesn’t mean they should be.”

“I... suppose that is true.”

“You’re quite brave to deal with it all.”

“W-what?” Virgil asked in surprise but the man’s eyes were looking outward toward his thoughts but not at Virgil. Thought after a moment he shook his head and looked back,

“At least I found you and not that  _ brother  _ of yours. He would’ve started a fight on your behalf, and it would be hard to be mad at him for it.”

Virgil blinked in surprise, but unsure how to respond he busied himself with running over the grain on his cane with a finger. 

“Did Roman tell you stories of school?” Janus asked after a pause. 

“He did,” Virgil confirmed. “He told me you both didn’t get along on many occasions.”

“I see... well-”

“Master Virgil! You’re alright!” Logan’s relieved voice came. 

“Sorry,” Virgil apologized as the man approached. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Nor did I,” Janus told him standing. “But I suppose I’ll leave you both be and return to my party. Do stop by to give your regards later”

“We will,” Logan promised with a bow and the moment Janus was out of sight he looked back to Virgil with a frown. “You’re tired and in pain.”

Virgil could only sigh in agreement. 

He nodded once, “You rest here, I’ll gather your brothers and we can all head home.”

“I’ll be fine Logan, I don’t want to spoil their fun.”

“Only your health?”

“I...I am not sure how to respond to that question.”

Logan gave a definitive nod, “We are leaving, and I shall have the carriage come as close to the manor as possible.”

~~~~

Months had passed before Virgil saw Janus again. And when he did he was more than confused. 

“You’ve come to speak with Virgil?” Father repeated in surprise. 

Janus gave a nod, “I have. I had wanted to speak to him more during the party, but he Unfortunately needed to leave early. Then came my traveling for business, and his sickness, so it has been some time. So if you’d allow me the opportunity to spend some time with you son, I’d be grateful.”

Father gave him a smile, “As long as Virgil is feeling well enough then-”

“I’d like to supervise,” Roman cut in. 

“Supervise?” Janus asked with a smile of disbelief. “I thought he had passed the age of twenty, not five?”

Roman’s eyes only narrowed, “I do understand that you’re a Lord, but I also understand-”

“That’s enough, Roman,” Father cut in. “Logan can supervise them both. Are all parties in agreement?”

Virgil could only squeak out a small “yes” in response. 

  
  


“I thank you for allowing me to come over, especially without notice,” Janus told him. 

Virgil nodded into a sip of his tea, “Of course. I don’t get visitors much but I do appreciate them now and then.”

They lapsed into a momentary silence and it took everything in Virgil to not just shout at the lord to ask why he was wasting his time here. Instead he stayed simple, “I am sorry for my brother’s actions before.”

Janus gave a dismissive wave, “No need. Quite frankly I expected something like that to happen. But I was surprised to see him back down, back in school he always wanted the last word.”

“He restrains himself a bit more with Father,” Virgil said with a slight smile. “And  _ only _ Father.”

“I see, but enough about Roman. I came here to speak with you.”

“Is-is something in particular on your mind?”

He gave a slight smile which showed there was, but shook his head nonetheless. “No, I simply wanted to get to know you.”

“There’s not much to tell,” Virgil replied looking into his tea instead of his face. “I spend most of my time reading.”

“Oh? What do you read?”

“Anything I can. Fiction, non-fiction, poetry, plays. Anything. I... I consider literature to be my way outside...”

“I’ve never heard reading sound like such a beautiful pastime,” he replied and Virgil could hear the smile in his voice. “Frankly I have never been much of a reader, but I think that was on account of all my teachers having the habit of picking the worst books for us to read.”

“Well I think reading for pleasure, and reading because you're told are on two separate planes.”

“Oh? Then consider me to be brand new to the concept of literature itself, what would you recommend?”

Virgil paused, “Shakespeare’s comedies are usually quite short and very amusing? Or maybe...”

They talked for hours. About books and other things Virgil enjoyed, and Janus would toss in his thoughts here or there, relating them to his time at St. Joan’s and life itself. It was  _ nice _ . Nice to talk to someone other than his family and servants. Nice to talk to a person from outside who didn’t see him as different. Nice to simply talk to a person who was generally interested in Virgil’s thoughts. 

It was nice. 

“I am sorry to interrupt,” Logan stated suddenly after some time, “But given the later hour, I must ask if the lord is staying for dinner?”

Janus blinked in surprise and his eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, “Sorry, I wasn’t aware of the time. But while I appreciate the offer I should be getting home.” He gave an almost embarrassed smile as he stood, “I didn’t mean to talk your ear off.”

“If you talked mine off, then I did the same,” Virgil replied, getting to his feet. “And... um...”

“Yes?”

“If you’d like,” Virgil started slowly keeping his gaze on the floor. “You could come by again, and we could talk some more?”

“I’d like that,” Janus replied in a soft tone drawing Virgil’s eye. “But you’ll need to give me a bit of time to read at least one of your recommendations, that way I can give you a full report.”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile, “I await your report.”

  
  


“So how did it go, Virgil?” Father asked when they were seated for dinner. 

“You were talking forever,” Remus whined. “You said you’d play with  _ me _ today.”

Virgil gave his brother a smile, “I’ll play with you tomorrow. I promise.”

“Do you mean it?”

“Yes.”

“Good!”

“It went well, Father,” Virgil said, redirecting his attention. “We talked about books mainly.”

“Did you realize how terrible of a person he is?” Roman asked. 

“I did not... in fact, I asked him to come over again.”

“You  _ what? _ ” Roman continued to go on but Virgil turned him out to look to Father who looked ready to cry. 

“Logan! My Virgil... he’s finally growing up!”

Logan nodded, “He is sir. It’s quite a marvel.”

“You both do know I’m not Patton's age right?” Virgil asked them. 

“You’re mature yes, but you’re also quite inexperienced with people,” Logan explained. “Your father can't help but worry.”

“Can you all stop ignoring me now?” Roman asked loudly. 

“No!” Remus yelled back at him. “Be nice to Vee’s friend!”

Roman looked insulted, “I never expected  _ you  _ to turn on me.”

With that dinner went on around him as chaotic as it could be, but Virgil couldn’t help but wonder when Janus would return. 

But he didn’t need to wait long as he had come back the following week, and the week after that and so on and so forth. And every time Virgil found himself looking forward to the next visit.

  
  


“That’s quite an upset face,” Logan commented. 

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Janus is supposed to come today. And I can’t even get out of bed.”

“Your health is more important. You get some rest.”

“Will you wake me if he at least comes by to say hello?”

“I will. Now sleep Master Virgil. You need it.”

When Virgil woke later it seemed he had slept the day away. He sat up slowly and as a coughing fit overtook him, he reached for the water on his nightstand. And was confused to feel paper instead. He turned and grabbed his water taking hurried sips but he was also perplexed by the other objects on his nightstand, a small bouquet of flowers in a vase and an envelope. 

As the coughing subsided he pulled the envelope towards him and opened it to find a short letter inside. 

_ Virgil, _

_ I had stopped by to talk as usual but finding you ill and sleeping, I thought it would be best not to disturb you. But I do hope you’ll accept these flowers and a future invitation to go to a play with me. I had one in mind, but it’s more important that you feel better than we go, so when you do I shall let you pick whichever show you’d prefer to see. And I ask that you don’t tell that annoying brother of yours. You need to be resting, not listening to him yell.  _

_ Janus _

Virgil laid back in his bed holding the letter in his hands going over the words again and again. He needed to get well, so he could give Janus his reply. 

~~~~

The box seats were nice, the play is nice, but what Virgil seemed to be enjoying the most about this evening was Janus himself. And quite frankly Virgil wasn’t entirely sure why, but he wouldn’t complain. 

“Can I ask you something, Virgil?” Janus asked leaning into Virgil’s ear. 

Virgil glanced away from the actors to the man beside him, “What is it?”

“Would you do the honor, and allow me to court you?”

Virgil felt his face heat up as he turned to face Janus fully. He opened his mouth once and closed it unsure of how to respond, and on his second try the audience’s laughter echoed around him. Virgil took a deep breath before he looked Janus in those eyes, “I’d- I’d like that.”

  
  


“How about the lake for our next outing?” Janus suggested as he stood on Virgil’s door step. “We can take advantage of the last warm days of the summer?”

“That sounds nice,” Virgil nodded in reply. 

Janus gave a smile as he bent down to bow- but Virgil found himself caught off guard as Janus grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Virgil’s face heated up for the second time that night and for the second time he couldn’t seem to find words, and judging from Janus’ expression he was enjoying Virgil’s expression. 

“That’s enough!” Roman’s voice shouted as he appeared from behind Virgil.

“Is there a problem?” Janus asked, releasing Virgil’s hand. 

“ _ Yes _ ! Stay away from my brother!”

“That may prove difficult. How am I supposed to continue courting him that way?”

“I had a great time,” Virgil threw in before Roman could reply. “Goodnight.”

“Please have higher standards than that Virgil!” Roman shouted as Janus moved away towards his carriage. “You don’t even know what he really looks like! How can you let him  _ court _ you?”

Virgil blinked in surprise as he glanced back to Janus’ form climbing in his carriage. From this distance it was clear he could hear what was said. But he didn’t speak. 

“I am tired Roman,” Virgil tried. “Can we speak inside?”

“Father how can you endorse this?” Roman continued. “He may be a lord but he’s a terrible human being! He doesn’t care about anyone but himself! I still remember when he first came back to school after the fire. Everyone was so worried about him and wanting to help and he told us to lick the bottom of his shoes if we needed something to do!”

“Roman,” Father tried but Roman couldn’t be stopped. 

“Janus Ekans is insufferable! Full of himself! She uses people before tossing them aside in boredom! I will not let him do the same Virgil!”

“It’s not really your decision anymore,” Father said sternly. At Roman’s silence he gave a sigh, “Roman I understand you say and act as you do out of love for your brother. But you must also understand that Virgil is his own person, and he can make his own choices about people. If he is happy with Lord Janus, then I have no reason to disrupt that, and neither do you.”

The conversation may have ended with that, but the words said never left Virgil’s mind. 

“Your brother,” Janus started slowly when he came by later that week. “Has he come around?”

Virgil shook his head, “He hasn’t. But he stopped bringing it up.”

“I apologize for putting you in such a complicated situation, but I can’t exactly deny how I feel... I already tried.” He sighed as he sipped at the tea he had been given. “Did he tell you what he meant by the comment about my face?”

Virgil shook his head, “I didn’t ask.”

“You didn’t?” 

“If it’s something you’d like to tell me, I wouldn’t mind hearing it. And if not that is alright as well. But from Roman I have a feeling there would be more... more  _ bias  _ than is necessary.”

Janus gave a chuckle at the statement, “I can’t blame Roman for his hatred of me. I was very mean to him, when he was just trying to be a friend.”

“You were friends?” Virgil asked, confused. He couldn’t recall a single time Roman had mentioned that.

“Not friends, wrong choice of words. “More  _ friendly _ I suppose? We had been acquaintances at best, for a project we had needed to work together once and after that, despite his friendliness I had always shoved him away. Until he  _ stayed _ away... I was in the habit of pushing everyone away then.” When Virgil said nothing Janus set his tea aside and picked up his glass of water considering it. “I became the lord of my house when my parents died... It was a fire, and I was the only one who made it out.”

Virgil lowered his gaze slightly and spoke words he knew wouldn’t make it better, “I’m sorry.”

“Do you remember what I told you back on that bench, Virgil?” He asked, setting down the glass of water and pulling out his handkerchief. 

“That you were glad Roman didn’t start a fight?”

“Yes,” he acknowledged dipping the cloth in his water. “But I also recall calling you  _ brave _ . And you are. My face was scarred in that fire. And scared and ashamed of what I saw in the mirror I took to make up. I got good enough that you can’t tell the difference.”

Virgil said nothing as he only watched in surprise as Janus wiped at his face. 

“I assumed I’d get many jokes about it and my name and I didn’t want to deal with it. I hid myself and pushed others away because I decided I rather control what they say about me rather than accept myself. And yet you, Virgil are the complete opposite.” He gave a slight smile as he continued to reveal the scarred skin he had been hiding. “You go to parties knowing what people might and will say. And you yet still go and are kind to everyone you meet. I consider that brave Virgil. And you are  _ far _ braver than anyone else I’ve met.”

Virgil didn’t know how to respond so instead he just watched as Janus finished removing his make up. 

“Well?” He asked quietly. 

Virgil didn’t hesitate, “You look just as handsome, maybe more so.”

Janus raised an eyebrow skeptically, “You don’t need to lie to me.”

“Why would I?” Virgil asked him leaning forward in his seat. “When have I ever lied to you?”

He paused for a moment deep in thought, “You told me my impression of Logan was amazing.”

Virgil chuckled at the memory, “It was amazing. Amazingly  _ bad _ . Still amazing though.”

Janus shook his head with a smile which seemed to only make that face more beautiful than it was, “You're one of a kind you know that?”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile back, “As are you.”


	2. Two

**Two**

According to Roman there were lots of bad things about Lord Ekans, but to him one thing trumped everything else. 

The fact that he kept taking away his Virgil time. 

But not today. Virgil had promised him a million times that they would play together. Today Virgil didn’t have to think about that dumb lord and Father didn’t have any work for him to do. Today was purely to play with him- and only him. Patton would have to find something else to do. 

“I’m sorry Remus,” Virgil apologized with a tired smile. “I’m not feeling too well today. Maybe I can just read you a book?”

“You can read to him when you don’t look like you’re about to faint,” Logan disagreed, readjusting Virgil’s pillows so he’d lay down before he looked to Remus. “Your brother will read to you tomorrow.”

“But Logan-”

“I will not have it Master Virgil. You’ve been going out more lately and you’ve put your health at risk as a consequence. You need all the rest you can get, because I’m sure Lord Ekans will summon you to yet another outing soon enough.”

“That’s why Vee’s sick?” Remus asked in surprise. 

“Well it’s certainly not helping any. Now out with you Master Remus. Perhaps you can find Master Patton to play with? I believe he said he was going to play in the garden.”

Remus gave a frown but left the room, looking back to Virgil momentarily as he did. Lord Ekans had gotten him sick... 

  
  


Two days had passed before Virgil was well enough to read the book as promised. Remus had curled up in his brother’s lap listening to Virgil’s voice as he read, simply enjoying the sound of it. But as always Lord Ekans came to mess it up. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” he started removing his hat and stepping in the room. 

“You are,” Remus told him. 

“Remus,” Virgil chided but Remus shook his head. 

“The story’s almost over!”

“I won’t stop you both from enjoying your story,” Lord Ekans smiled. “I just wanted to see how you’re faring Virgil.”

“I’m alright,” Virgil smiled back. Remus sat there, watching the two of them as neither said a word wondering when Virgil would finally tell the man to leave. 

“Good to hear,” Lord Ekans nodded looking away. “Well-”

The rest of his words were cut off as Virgil began to cough. Remus moved off his lap watching as Virgil took hurried sips from his water- only to drop it on the bed as Virgil grabbed at his throat. 

“Vee?” Remus asked quietly as he felt tears gather in his eyes.

“Go get someone!” Lord Ekans shouted. 

Remus hurried off the bed and out into the hall shouting as he did, but as the servants came running followed by Father he was forced to stay in the hallway and wait. 

“He’s okay,” Patton decided, sitting down next to him. 

Remus gave a sniffle as he shook his head, “He’s not.”

“He’s always okay,” Patton reminded him. Remus wanted to argue but Patton’s fingers touched his face to wipe away his tears. “Vee will be okay. I promise?”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

~~~~

“Why are you going out?”

Virgil gave a hum in response as he looked away from his reflection in the mirror, “I told you. Janus asked me to a dinner party at his manor.”

Remus gave a frown as he hugged one of Virgil’s pillows, “But you were just sick.”

“That’s how I always am,” Virgil sighed as he adjusted his jacket. “But I’ve decided instead of waiting to be ill again, I’m going to have fun instead.”

“But-”

“Oh, tomorrow why don’t we play the game you’ve been wanting? You’ll have to remind me of the rules though.”

“O-okay...”

“That didn't sound too enthusiastic. Will I have to tickle a better response out of you?”

Remus held the pillow up like a blockade, but he couldn’t stop his smile. “No!”

Virgil took a step forward- his fingers poised for battle- when a knock sounded on the door. 

“Master Virgil!” A servant’s voice called. “The carriage is ready!”

  
  


“I don’t like Lord Ekans.”

“He’s nice!” Patton disagreed. 

Remus crossed his arms as he sat on Patton’s bed. “He makes Vee sick.”

“Does he?”

“Uhuh! When Vee goes out with him he gets sick a few days later!”

His older brother paused thinking before he nodded, “We need evee-dance.”

“What’s that?”

“Logan said it’s something that proves stuff! So when someone does a crime you need evee-dance to prove it was them!”

“Where do we get it?” 

“By investigating!” Patton cheered. “When he comes over next time we gotta watch them and figure it out!”

Remus nodded enthusiastically, “I can hide in the study cabinet!”

“Perfect! We are gonna get our evee-dance! We also gotta watch Vee carefully when he gets back, got it?”

“Got it!”

~~~~

Remus and Patton had taken turns watching Virgil, but he seemed perfectly normal. So when the day came that Lord Ekans would come over again, Remus climbed in the cabinet and Patton shut it just slightly so Remus could still see out. 

“Ready?” Patton asked him. 

“Ready!”

Patton was going to say something more but at the sound of voices he hurried out the room through the second door. The moment he had, Janus and Virgil entered followed by Logan. 

They had sat down at opposite couches while Logan poured them tea and served pastries. 

“I’ll truly need to steal your cook away,” Lord Ekans smiled into his tart. 

“And what do you expect us to eat then?” Virgil asked with an eyebrow raised. 

The man gave a shrug, “Whatever your new cook makes.”

“Will you be providing us this new cook?”

“Heavens no.”

“Then you can’t have her.”

“Well now that’s just unfair.”

Remus watched as Virgil gave him a smile and sipped at his tea. “Did you finish the book?”

“Not yet. This book is confusing beyond belief Virgil. Every time I feel as if I have a grasp of what’s going on I’m thrown for yet another loop.”

“That’s part of its charm. But I suppose it’s too advanced for you. Shall I recommend you something else?”

“Too advanced? No, no,  _ no _ . I am perfectly capable of reading it. It simply messes with my head is all.”

“I have some intermediate books if you prefer?”

“Oh now you’re just being mean.”

“Well if you’re stealing our cook I suppose it’s justified.”

The more words said in the conversation, quite frankly the more bored Remus got. And at some point, he stopped listening entirely. 

Remus hadn’t noticed he had fallen asleep until laughter woke him. He startled, bumping his head against the cabinet door as he did and he couldn’t hold back the “ow” he gave. He didn’t move not wanting to be discovered- but it didn’t matter as a few moments later Virgil opened the small cabinet doors and looked at him in surprise. 

“Remus? What on earth are you doing in there?”

Remus gave a yawn instead of responding so he didn’t argue as Virgil pulled him out of the cabinet and set him down. “Did Roman ask you to spy on us?” he asked. “Is he truly that crazy?”

Remus shook his head as he rubbed at his eyes, “He didn’t ask me.”

Virgil didn't look convinced but he gave a sigh and took Remus by the hand and after excusing them, led Remus down the hall. 

“Are you going to tell me why you were hiding in there?” Virgil asked.

“To get evee-dance,” Remus replied. 

“Evidence? Why would you need evidence?”

“Because he’s making you sick. And Patton said we need to prove it first!”

“Why would you think he’s making me sick?”

“Because!” Remus argued looking up at Virgil’s face. “You always get sick after going out somewhere! And you only leave when you’re with him! And- and-”

Virgil gave him a slight smile, “Janus isn’t getting me sick.”

“Yes he is!”

“Everything gets me sick,” Virgil tried. “I could just stay here in the house all the time and hope I won't be sick. But heading out with Janus made me realize that I could still go out, have fun, and have friends. So he’s not making me sick, I am just doing more than I used to. Now, instead of waiting to get sick again, I now have something to look forward to when I’m sick. Does that make sense?”

Remus gave a nod, “So you’re not getting sick more?”

“I’m as fine as always,” Virgil promised as they entered Remus’ room. “And I’ll prove it to you soon, but you should take a nap.”

“I’m not that tired,” Remus argued. 

Virgil set his cane aside in favor of picking Remus up and setting him in his bed. “Oh? Do you usually fall asleep in cabinets then?”

Remus stuck his tongue out in reply and was rewarded with a slight laugh from his brother in return. 

“Are you sure he’s not?” Remus asked before Virgil could leave, just to make sure.

“I’m sure, and you know you’re the little brother right? I’m supposed to protect you, not the other way around.”

“We take turns,” Remus argued.

Remus watched as Virgil held back a laugh and pressed a kiss into his hair, “Get some sleep Remus.”

~~~~

“How did you manage to get yourself up there?”

“Hush!”

“Why? Am I not allowed to ask the clear question here?”

Remus gave a frown at Lord Ekans before he looked up into the tree, “Well I now I know where you are!”

“You ruined my perfect hiding spot,” Virgil told Lord Ekans. 

“But how did you get up there?” the man asked.

“I may be a cripple, but it's my leg. I have some arm strength... That said, my leg is cramping so I might need some help getting down.”

“Don’t fall,” Remus told him. “We’re tied now, and I wanna win!”

“No I think I win,” Virgil disagreed as he attempted to descend the tree best he could. “You wouldn’t have found me before time was up if Janus hadn’t interfered.”

Lord Ekans rolled his eyes, “I am terribly sorry I was- careful!” he shouted, reaching up to catch Virgil if he did fall. “Do I need to climb up to get you?”

“Lords such as yourself should not be climbing trees.”

“Well I much rather climb, than let you fall.”

“Have you ever even climbed a tree before?”

“I-I well... It seems to be simple enough?”

“You’ve never tried?” Remus asked him in surprise. “It's fun! Vee taught me! He can teach you too!”

The lord wore an embarrassed expression as he looked back to Virgil making his way down unsteadily. The moment he had come down enough Lord Ekans grabbed him by the waist and plucked him off the tree and set him on the ground ignoring the blush on Virgil’s cheeks.

“We’re tied,” Remus announced. 

“That round doesn’t count,” Virgil disagreed. 

“Fine! But Lord Ekans has to play!”

Remus watched as the man’s eyes watched him in confusion, “I have to play?”

“Uhuh. You messed up the game so now you have to play too. You do know how to play hide and seek right?”

“I  _ did _ have a childhood.”

“You didn’t climb trees though.”

Lord Ekans gave a cough as he set his cane aside, “What rules are you both playing with?”

“You both hide, and then we start the timer. I have to find one of you before it's done! Will you play, Lord Ekans?”

“S-sure... and you can call me Janus.”

Remus gave them both a smile, “Then go hide!”

According to Roman there were lots of bad things about Janus, but to Remus at times it just seemed like he had another older brother to play with, and what could be more perfect than that?


	3. Three

**Three**

Janus had a secret. 

He just couldn’t for the life of him figure out what. He now knew that he wasn’t making Virgil sick so what was it? 

“Did you need something?”

Patton quickly tried to look as if he hadn’t been staring, “N-No!” 

Janus raised an eyebrow but he didn’t press as his gaze went to the flowers around him. “Virgil tells me you help the gardeners a lot. Do you know about all of the flowers?”

“I know some things,” Patton replied, moving a step closer. “But I find it more fun not to know. That means I can make it all into a game.”

“I-I suppose.”

“Are you and Virgil going somewhere fun today?” 

“I hope so,” came Virgil’s voice as he came down the path with a smile. “You still havent told me where it is we are going. Am I even dressed for it?”

Patton watched as Janus and pulled Virgil’s free hand to his lips, “You’re as beautiful as ever. I’ll have to up my game.”

Virgil gave an eye roll, but Patton could see the blush on his older brother’s face. “You also said there is another layer to this surprise?”

“I did. I had sent your father a letter a while ago and he agreed so, your family is also coming with us.”

“We are?” Patton asked excitedly. 

Janus gave a slight smile, “You are.”

Patton gave a heer as he turned to his brother’s bewildered expression- and for a moment Patton wondered if Virgil  _ wanted _ him to go with- but it was then Virgil smiled. “Oh? Now I  _ need _ to know where we are going.”

  
  


The carriage ride was a long one, and as it went Patton found himself growing antsy- but he did enjoy the view the window seat got him. He spent the ride looking out the windows as the carriage rode further and further into the countryside, as he barely listened to Father talk to Roman. His oldest brother certainly didn’t seem happy to be joining this outing as his dislike for Janus was still more than clear. 

“I don't know how many times you want me to say it Father,” Roman huffed. “I don't like him, and I don't think he is right for Virgil. I still find it hard to believe that he has changed since school.”

“And that is precisely why you are going with today,” Father responded. “This is our chance to get to know him more.”

“Are we almost there?” Patton interrupted. “I wanna see the surprise.”

Father gave him a kind smile and ruffled his hair a bit in response, “Soon enough.”

“Why doesn’t Logan have to be here?” Roman grumbled in response. 

“Because Logan deserves to have a day to himself. Even if I asked him along and told him he didn't need to work, I’m sure he would anyway.”

“Roman you gotta be opto-me-stick,” Patton told his brother. “We could have lots of fun!”

Roman rolled his eyes, “And now I’m being lectured by an eight year old.” 

Patton gave a frown silently wishing that he had gotten to ride with Janus and Virgil instead of Remus.

  
  


“They’re everywhere!” Patton laughed, hopping out the carriage. There were sunflowers growing as far as Patton could see. They covered the hills below them for what must’ve been miles. 

“It's gorgeous,” Roman admitted softly. 

Janus didn’t miss it, “Glad you think so. An old family friend owns this farm. I thought it would be a nice place for a scenic lunch.”

“Can we go play in them?” Remus asked eagerly. “Can I? And Patton too?”

“After we eat,” Father told him. 

~~~~

Lunch had been tasty, and the view nice, but quite frankly Patton wasn’t sure what was discussed at all. Virgil and Janus were speaking at length to Father about something, while Roman made input here and there it was all boring to Patton personally. So he was more than excited to get to go into the flowers. 

“Let’s play hide and seek!” Remus declared in the middle of their walk through the fields. 

“We’d lose someone as small as you forever in them,” Virgil disagreed.

“No! You just gotta be good finders!”

“What if we set some boundaries of where we don't go?” Janus suggested. “No one goes past that big tree over there, and we stay away from the fences as well? Then it's a smaller area.”

“I’ll leave the game to those of you with younger bones,” Father chuckled. “I think I’ll sit under the tree.”

Patton turned to Roman beside him, before his brother could move to follow their Father. “Will you play too?”

Roman gave a pained expression, but he relented with a sigh and slight smile. “Long as you promise to use that adorable face for good and not evil.”

“Promise!”

  
  


“Ready or not, here I come!” Shouted Virgil’s voice, and Patton flattened himself to the ground in response. He had chosen an area of shorter sunflowers to lay in, hoping others would opt for the tall ones which gave more obvious cover. 

“Jan, that is a terrible hiding spot,” came Virgil’s voice.

“Your brother shoved me out of my spot!” Janus complained in reply. 

“Great, then you know where he is. Help me find the rest.”

The sound of footsteps and voices drew closer and Patton put his hands over his own mouth, but after a pause he could hear Roman. “Not fair! You already knew where I was.”

“Don't shove me out of my hiding spot then,” Janus replied. “Help us find the younger two.”

“Fine,” Roman huffed but his footsteps retreated and Patton gave a small sigh of relief. He was going to win this one. And for a minute or two he thought he had before he heard someone approach. 

“Gotcha!” 

Patton gave a groan as he pulled himself up, but Janus was smiling- no he was frowning. “You went all into the dirt didn't you?”

Patton gave a disappointed shrug, “I wanted to win.”

Janus gave a soft laugh as he bent down and began to dust the dirt off of Patton, “Maybe next round.” When he had finished he gave a satisfied nod and stood allowing Patton the full view of his older brothers still looking around for Remus. 

“Maybe we need a different view,” Patton suggested. “We need to be taller to see everything.”

Janus paused considering, and then without hesitation he lifted Patton up. Patton gave a squeak of surprise, but he didn't complain either as he was set on Janus’ shoulders. 

“Tall enough?”

Patton opened his mouth to reply- but a breeze stopped his words as he held onto Janus’ head tightly. “I’m sorry!” he apologized quickly when he had realized what he had done, but Janus’ attention was on Virgil. Virgil was standing further away- a large smile on his face as he watched the two of them and underneath his hands Patton swore he felt Janus’ cheeks warm. 

“That’s not a fair spot!” Roman shouted, interrupting the moment. 

“Yes it is!” Remus shouted from where he stood behind Father. “Janus said we can't go  _ past _ the tree! Father is  _ in front  _ of it! So it's not against the rules!”

“It defeats the purpose!”

“Roman,” Father coughed. “He’s  _ five _ , and quite frankly he’s clever too.”

Patton felt his seat shift slightly as Janus laughed in reply, and finally let go of the man’s face, and when he had he couldn't help but notice the slight coating of something on his left hand. 

~~~~

“But I wanna go with them,” Remus complained. 

“It’s my turn,” Patton told him, climbing in the carriage after Virgil. “You got to ride with them on the way there.” He couldn't help but feel a tad victorious as he got to sit next to his brother. 

“Are we really so much fun that they fight over us?” Janus laughed sitting across from them.

“I think it's more not wanting to be with my Father and brother,” Virgil replied but at that Patton shook his head quickly. 

“You’re both really fun though!” Patton told them honestly. “Like I had lots of fun today.”

“Glad to hear it,” Janus said with a nod. 

“Oh, you’re smudged,” Virgil said moving forward in his seat. He reached out a hand and Patton watched as he gently touched the side of Janus’ face. “There.”

“Thanks, love.”

Virgil blushed in reply. It was almost strange seeing Virgil like this, Patton realized. Before meeting Lord Janus Ekans, Virgil had spent most of his time dreading going into public and being around other people especially with his cane, and even more importantly- back then he smiled less. And now, here he was, as if Janus had casted a spell.  _ Had he?  _ Perhaps that was the secret he was keeping. His knowledge of spells and magic. It would make sense wouldn’t it? Patton stole a glance at the man who was saying something which caused Virgil to laugh. A big and hearty laugh, and seeing that look on Virgil’s face, and hearing that sound, Patton couldn’t be happier for his brother that Janus had magic. 

  
  


Patton hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep, until his shoulder was lightly shook. He pushed himself up and rubbed at his eyes, tiredly wondering where his glasses had gone. He gave a yawn and it was then blurry hands moved toward him and glasses were sat on his face. 

“Have a nice nap?” Virgil asked him softly. “We’re home.”

Patton gave a nod with a yawn, and after a pause he climbed out the carriage before Virgil climbed down him. 

“Thank you again for today,” Virgil told Janus. 

The man gave Virgil a kiss on the cheek in reply, “I’m just glad you and your family had fun.”

“Janus?” Patton asked.

“Hm?”

Patton opened his mouth to say but seeing Virgil he waved for Janus to bend down. The lord raised an eyebrow and did as asked, so Patton whispered in his ear. “I figured it out, but don't worry. I won't tell Virgil or anyone about your magic.”

Janus’s face morphed into one of surprise before he whispered back, “I am in your debt.”

“Come on Patt,” Roman called. “Let them be all lovey dovey and gross!”

Patton took a step back and gave Janus a wave, “Thank you!”

Janus nodded back- a smile on his face, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is the last!


End file.
